Hirviendo el rio
by Draigar
Summary: Katara tiene un futuro por delante, sólo que Zuko le hará ver lo que de verdad es importante. ¡¡Universo alterno Zutara!


Esta es una historia basada en un sueño (literal; vean un libro de Avatar en una sola noche por 5 vez y sabrán de lo que hablo), así que espero seguir soñando para seguirla escribiendo o inspirarme de la gente que me rodea.

Avatar no es mio (aunque me conformaría con que Zuko fuera mio) es de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Todas las marcas que aparescan no son por fin de publicida, es simplemente lo que conosco y me rodea.

* * *

**Hirviendo el rio**

-¡Vamos Katara tu puedes!-

Apenas si puedo escuchar los gritos; debajo del agua se llegan a perder un poco los sonidos. A pesar de que el agua es mi elemento, necesito estar concentrada para luchar contra ella. Vamos, más rápido, más rápido; bracea con más fuerza, patalea como si te persiguieran, como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

La natación es a lo que te has dedicado por mucho tiempo, desde que tenías 6 años comenzaste a competir y prácticamente naciste en el agua. Tú puedes contra unas cuantas que se dicen nadadoras ¡sólo alcanza la orilla!... ¡Sí!

-¡Bravo Katara!- Los gritos y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Katara había obtenido la medalla de oro de su escuela de natación "Swim", a los 14 años de su joven vida. Siempre le había gustado el agua, era una extraña atracción, era como si hubiese nacido para vivir en el agua. Estar en ella… era la sensación más agradable, bueno... hasta ese momento...

Toph:- Katara ¡tenemos que festejar! que tal si Meng, Suki, Yue, Jin, mi nueva amiga y tú van a mi casa para una noche de chicas ¿te parece?

Katara:-No sé Toph, además, no es tu estilo hacer estas cosas.

Toph:-Lo sé, pero Suki y Yue ya lo organizaron.-Momento oportuno para su sonrisa burlona-¿Entonces qué dices?

Katara:-Bueno, no estaría mal, después de todo una maestra del agua necesita un descanso. Pero sólo un favor...

Toph:-Mientras no intervenga la palabra "Aang" todo va bien.

Katara:-¿Eh?, no es eso, quisiera saber si ¿Smellerbee también puede ir?

Toph:-Claro, sólo que... pensamos, tu sabes... como es la hermana de tu exnovio, creímos que sería mejor...-Cómo detesto que se ponga así… por mi…

Katara:-Lo que pasó entre Jet y yo, es sólo asunto nuestro, ella no tiene nada que ver.-una comete un error y al poco tiempo se lo están reprochando.

Toph:-Bueno, no te enojes. Entonces te espero esta tarde en mi casa, no se te vaya a olvidar.

Katara:-Por supuesto que no, sólo tengo que pedirle permiso a papá y pedirle a Sokka que me acompañe.-

Hasta la fecha no entiendo que tiene Toph con mi hermano, cada vez que se lo menciono se comporta… rara, aún así, para ser de 12 años es una de las mejores amigas que me encontrado. Imaginar que la conocí en mis clases de Tai Chi.

Toph:-Seeee, este me tengo que ir, pero entonces te espero¡Nos vemos!

Mi papá rara vez se puede quedar con nosotros, trabaja para la marina y tiene que viajar mucho, por ello hemos vivido con Kaana, mi abuela.

Sokka:-¡¡¡Wojo¡Esa es mi hermana! Acabando con todos lo que se opongan a la tribu agua.

Katara:-Quieres parar lo de la tribu... somos una familia, ni siquiera alcanzamos el tamaño suficiente como para ser una tribu.

Sokka:-Pero, es que, somos pocos y nos gusta el agua, así que tiene mucha lógica. Pero está bien, si quieres cambiar, la llamaremos ¡el equipo Foca! Lo que me gusta es que termina igual que Sokka.

Bato:-Tienes el mismo humor que mi hermano...

Katara:-¡Tío! Me da gusto verte, pensé que hoy ibas a dar clases de buceo.

Bato:-Hey, nada se compara con mi hermosa sobrina.

Hakoda:- Felicidades Katara. Has hecho mucho más feliz a tu madre, de lo que ya está.

Katara:-Gracias papá. Por cierto me darías permiso para...

Vaya hoy ha sido un día muy agitado¡vaya! apenas puedo creerlo, con esto, de seguro estoy un paso más cerca de ir a las olimpiadas, un sueño que mi mamá no pudo lograr. Ella era patinadora artística, era muy buena, pero una mala atrapada de su compañero, daño su pierna y no llegó a las nacionales. Aunque ella siempre me dijo "Tal vez no haya logrado un sueño, pero con el accidente conocí a tu padre, y él me otorgo un sueño más preciado.

Aunque en ocasiones las tormentas nos parezcan malas, son necesarias para redescubrir lo bello de un día soleado."

-¡Katara!-

Katara:-Lo siento Sokka¿qué me decías?

Sokka:-Que Aang lamenta no haber podido ir, pero su tío Bumi lo castigó por jugar con su playstation más tiempo del que tiene permitido.

Katara:-Sí. Me hubiera gustado mucho verlo hoy.-Después de todo ha sido como parte de la familia y siempre había asistido a todas mis competencias.

Sokka:-Hey, pudo haber sido peor. Le hubieran ¡¡¡¡podido borrar todos los juegos de su tarjeta de memoria¿Qué? no me veas así, sabes que es cierto.

Katara:-Aprecio los juegos tanto como cualquier video jugador, pero como siempre, tienes que ser melodramático.-Aprecio a mi hermano, pero luego llega a desesperarme como no tiene idea.

Sokka:-Por cierto ¿vas a ver a...? no. Olvídalo.

Katara:-Eres un imbécil, si te gusta Yue o si te gusta Suki, no importa ¡Pero decídete!

Sokka:-Yo, lo sé, lo sé... lo sé.-

Tal vez para él sería más sencillo si ellas no fueran mejores amigas, vecinas y no compartieran el mismo gusto de chicos... en fin, de por sí él nunca está satisfecho.

Al fin llegamos. Me encanta la casa de Toph, no es una casa común, sus padres la mandaron a hacer de tabiques como con los que se hacían las pirámides, no cabe duda que su familia tiene mucho dinero, pero me alegra que eso no le afecte; ojalá y todos los ricos fueran así.

Suki:-Hola chicos, ahora te abro Katara.-Que raro, pareciera como si… ¿A Suki no le importara ver a Sokka?

Katara:-Nos vemos Sokka- Je, creo que sigue embobado de haber visto a Suki, pobre.

Suki:-No vas a creer quien está acá.-Vaya, tal vez es por esto que se olvidó de Sokka- Estoy segura de que te va a dar un infarto.

Katara:-¿Qué¿Es Jet?-¡oh, por favor, dime que no!

Suki:-Ahorita lo veras, Yue se quedó con la boca abierta del tamaño de la luna.-

¿Quién podría ser? No recuerdo a ninguna otra amiga que haya mencionado Toph. Sólo me quedarían chicos y... eso sería, algo incómodo¡lo admito!, bastante incómodo. Ja, ja, Suki me ha puesto muy nerviosa, tenía que pasarme justo al estar frente la habitación.

Abro la puerta y ruego por un milagro... no fue un milagro ¡fue una pesadilla¡Azula¿Aquí?

Azula:-Hola, Katara. Felicitaciones por tu logro.

Katara:-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Azula:-Normalmente intercambiamos un cortés "hola" antes de iniciar una conversación.

Katara:-Ah, lo siento... Hola.-En este momento me siento en un sueño extraño.

Toph:-Katara me puedes ayudar con el lazo de mi camisón.

Je, Toph a veces puede ser muy oportuna, excepto la vez que le dio un calambre en la alberca, Suki fue a sacarla, Toph la besó y le dio las gracias pensando que era Sokka. Atribuimos todo eso al exceso de cloro en el agua.

Toph:-Perdón por no decirte antes, pero sólo quería ver la expresión de tu rostro. Jajá jajá.

Katara:-Mmm, que linda. Pero ¿qué hace ella aquí? pensé que ella te molestaba mucho en las clases de Kung-Fu.

Toph:-Si tienes razón pero hace 2 semanas...

Estaba muy centrada en el calentamiento. El Sifu Gyatso nos iba a enseñar unas nuevas formas de Kung-Fu, el estilo Dragón. Como siempre Azula, Ty Lee y Mai me estaban fastidiando, ya sabes me empezaron a insultar sobre mi estatura, aspecto… claro, de forma "discreta"; así que estaba muy enojada, pero esperaba poder desquitarme de esas tres locas. Pero entonces inició la clase. Nos pusieron en combate de parejas, yo quería pelear contra Azula para golpearla y darle una lección, pero me pusieron a pelear contra Haru. Ya sabes cómo soy, y lo lamento por Haru, pero tenía tanta energía que la expulse contra él. Le di tal paliza… el caso es que no sé porque, pero desde hace una semana las tres, pero sobre todo ella, se han comportado muy... amables. Así que empecé a tratarla y, pues digamos que no es tan... malvada y maligna como creía. Así que la invité a venir para que me dieras tu opinión.

Katara:-¿Para qué?

Toph:-Para saber porqué se comporta así, si es porque me tiende una trampa o porque de verdad es sincera.

Katara:-Pensé que podías saber si alguien mentía.

Toph:-Si, pero ella es tan fría al mismo tiempo, que... no puedo distinguirlo.

Katara:-Bien, te ayudaré. Por cierto¿y tu prima Koko¿No se estaba quedando contigo?

Toph:-Ah, sí. Pero esta noche va a estar con mi mamá, para que sólo estemos nosotras.

Me encanta Toph, es muy buena amiga y en ocasiones, cuando quiere llega a ser muy amable. Tal vez lo de Azula sea una tontería, pero aún así me cercioraré de que mi amiga se encuentra a salvo. Nunca he tratado a Azula, vamos a la misma escuela secundaria, en el mismo grado, incluso en una ocasión, nos tocó en el mismo salón, la llego a ver por Mai, que ella sí está en mi salón, pero de lo contrario Azula sería una completa extraña.

Jajaja, esta noche ha tenido de todo, guerra de almohadas, películas de terror y románticas, carreras en Mario Kart, y ahora el momento de jugar "botella".

Jin:-Muy bien, primero yo la haré girar-Vaya la giró con fuerza, y se ha detenido en Azula me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de ser yo quien preguntara. Aunque eso no garantiza que diga la verdad.-Bien, recuerda que debes de ser sincera ¿me odias?

Azula:-Algo, pero tú no me traicionaste, tu hermano lo hizo. Aunque por consiguiente, jamás confiaría en ti.

Jin:-Bien, tú turno.

Meng:-¡Momento¿Qué pasó aquí?

Jin:-¿Oh?, sí. Mi hermano Haru invitó a salir a Azula, pero como ella lo rechazó, en su propia cara él le pidió a Ty Lee que saliera con él; ella aceptó porque no sabía lo que había pasado.-

Bueno, eso puede explicar bastante, muchas cosas, tal vez todo. Pero era más de lo que quería saber. Es cierto, Azula es muy fría, no se inmutó ante las reacciones de las demás, sólo tomó la botella y la volvió a girar.

Azula:-Vaya, entonces me toca preguntarle a… Katara. Esto será interesante.- ¿A que se referirá con eso?-Vamos a ver… ¿Qué…-¿Qué puede preguntar?- …deporte practicas?

Katara:-¿En serio es esa tu pregunta?

Azula:-Me di cuenta que no sé nada de ti, ni siquiera el por qué te estamos festejando, así que quise saciar mi curiosidad.

Por un momento… ¡Es rara! Definitivamente es alguien diferente a las personas que he conocido. Un momento, por lo visto detesta a Haru, así que ¡por eso es que le agrada Toph! No finge, sólo que lo hace más por gratitud que por otra razón, mmm eso explica todo. No creo que haya ningún riesgo si le cuento un poco de mi.

---Zutara---

Bueno, creo que me equivoqué… Azula es ¡cool! Es decir, cuando supo que yo ahora calificaba para las olimpiadas, me comentó que de niña había calificado para ir también, sólo que en gimnasia. Le comenté que lo mío es la natación e increíblemente me mencionó que… no sabe nadar. No me dio detalles, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que hoy va a venir a la alberca pública para que le enseñe a nadar y Toph vino para practicar (tampoco sabía nadar, yo le enseñé .) aunque creo que más bien quiere burlarse de Azula, Je, no la culpo.

Ahí viene Azula, pero¿Eh? Como decirlo… no viene "presentable".

Toph:-Hey, Ty Lee¿Por qué vienes… arrastrando a Azula?

Ty Lee:-digamos que su karma se puso negro y ya no quería venir. Pero como buena amiga, no dejo que se rinda en su momento de crisis.- Azula no grita, está petrificada, muerta de miedo, parece un gato que no se quiere mojar.-Tranquila, es sólo un poco de agua. Claro, podrías morir ahogada en el intento…

Azula:-¡Ya! Lo pensé bien y… no creo que hoy sea un día propicio para… aprender un… nuevo deporte… así que espero y me disculpes pero… me tengo que ir…

Katara:-Oh, no, no te irás. Prometí que te iba a enseñar a nadar y por Roku, que lo haré.

Ty Lee:-¿Quién es Roku?

Toph:-oh, es un "juego", es el abuelo de Aang, pero le tenía tanto respeto que cuando hacemos una promesa y la hacemos en su nombre, quiere decir que por cualquier medio se debe de cumplir.

Y así será.

---Zutara---

Aang:-Entonces ¿Cómo te fue el sábado con Azula?

Katara:-Bueno, al principio tuvimos que obligarla a meterse al agua, pero una vez en ella, fue como si se transformara en pez gato.

Aang:-¿Pez gato? Jajaja ¿qué¿Le salieron bigotes? Jajajaja, ja Eres muy graciosa Katara- Por eso me agrada estar contigo, me haces reír y… no sé, es una sensación agradable.-Oye la próxima vez que le des clases ¿puedo ir yo también?, necesito mejorar mi estilo de nado.

Katara:-Claro. Es más, mañana quedamos de ir Toph, Suki, Azula, su hermana y yo. Así que si quieres venir puedes hacerlo, también voy a ayudar a Toph.

Aang:-No sabía que Azula tuviera hermanas. Imagínate que tétrico tener una hermana como Azula, tan voluble, fría y con poco sentido del humor.

Katara:-Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero cuando ya empezó a nadar comentó que a su hermana "Sufu", "Zuru", "Usu",… bueno algo parecido; que ella tampoco sabía nadar y que le gustaría también si lo intentara, así que le dije "Porque no vienen la próxima vez y les enseño a ambos" y aceptó.

Aang:-Vaya mañana va a ser interesante.

Katara:-Por cierto¿Crees que este sea un castigo justo?

Aang:-Bueno eran mis juegos de Play o hacerle un pastel de frutas con tal de que me levantara la sentencia antes de tiempo. ¿Tú qué crees?-Je, supongo que es preferible el cocinar-Por cierto, gracias por enseñarme, nunca había cocinado nada en mi vida.

Katara:-No te preocupes, sólo espero que a tu tío le guste.-Al menos así mañana también podrá venir con nosotras.

---Zutara---

Vaya Azula se está tardando mucho, sólo espero que esté bien, me dice que su mamá es muy gentil pero que su padre es muy "especial", ojalá y no haya tenido problemas.

Suki:-Ahí viene Azula. Oye Toph ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a practicar?

Toph:-Bueno, pero sólo si es en el chapoteadero. No quiero que… causarte problemas como la última vez.- Mmm, veo a Azula, pero no veo a su hermana

Suki:-Err… no te preocupes. Katara venimos al rato. –Y parece ser que un chico la está siguiendo¡qué sínicos son los hombres!

Katara:-Hola Azu…-que chico tan…-y ¡¿quién eres tú?!

Azula:-Oh, él es mi hermano Zuzu.

Zuko:-¡Agh!, Azula ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

Katara:-un momento ¿no que tenías una hermana?

Azula:-Creo que me has de haber oído mal, yo sólo tengo a Zuko como hermano- Así que se llama Zuko…-¿No hay problema verdad?

Katara:-¡No! No lo hay¿por qué debería de haber?-Sólo que este chico es, diferente y… tiene cuadritos ¡¿en qué estoy pensando?!-no se preocupen, les enseñaré a nadar.

Zuko:-Bueno, creo que nadar es algo estúpido.

Azula:-Zuzu…

Aang:- Oh, oh… Kat…

Katara:-¿Con que sí¿Crees que nadar es una pérdida de tiempo?

Zuko:-No. Sólo que es estúpido.

Katara:-Oh, vaya¡Qué brillante!... ¡Para un imbécil, cabeza hueca!

Zuko:-¿¡Qué!? Te crees muy especial ¿no? Puedo hacer cualquier cosa diez veces mejor que tú.

Katara:-¿Ah sí? Pruébalo.

Zuko:-¡Ya verás! Te demostraré en tu propio juego- Sólo lo escucho murmurar "Estúpida niña, quien se cree…" pero algo me distrae ¿se está dirigiendo a la alberca?-Lo único que me faltaba.

Katara:-Pero…-Y sólo veo cómo se acaba de aventar a la alberca, no lo entiendo, creí…

Azula:-Vaya, parece que Zuzu estaba tan enojado que se le olvidó que no sabía nadar…-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA¡No sale a respirar!

Aang:-Eh… recuérdame Katara que nunca me enseñes a nadar.- ¡Zuko! Descuida, te salvaré.

Me aviento al agua, y lo único que pienso es ¿Porqué tenía que aventarse del lado más profundo de la alberca? Debí reaccionar cuando no lo vi salir. Ahí está, inconsciente, pero ya lo sujeté de la espalda; ahora sólo queda nadar hacia arriba. Al salir de agua, ha comenzado a toser, eso es buena señal.

Katara: Comienzo a nadar de espalda-Resiste Zuko, te voy a sacar.-pero mejor del otro lado de la alberca, para que a la hora de sacarlo no se vaya a raspar con la orilla; además por ahí se hace menos profunda hasta volverse el suelo.

Nunca una travesía se me había hecho tan larga. Al fin llegamos a la orilla, estoy cansada pero me consuela escuchar y sentir su respiración en mi pecho; no me importa que esté encima de mí y que ahora su cabeza esté encima de mi pecho, lo que me interesa es que esté bien.

Azula:-¡Zuzu¡Katara¿Están…bien?

Aang:-Valiente salvavidas… Aaaaaaaaaaaa…

Zuko:-Cof¿Eh?-De acuerdo, tal vez si me importe que esté encima de mí, en traje de baño, observándome, con nuestros labios tan cerca, que se esté sonrojando y que yo también me esté incomodando…-Este… disculpa.-Bueno al menos ahora se recostó a un lado¡qué tonta soy!

Aang:-¿Estás bien Katara? Te ves muy roja, como si tuvieras una fiebre muy alta.

Azula:-Zuzu ¿Estás bien?

Zuko:-Sí, sólo… medio me ahogué ¿Sí¡¿Es eso un pecado?!

Azula:-Bueno, yo no hablaba de eso… Jajaja, ahora sí que no mediste tus impulsos jajaja.

En ese momento no entendí que es lo que había pasado, sólo que por un segundo me dio la impresión de que… no sé tal vez nadar tanto me hizo daño. Cuando Toph se entere de esto se va a reír de mí.

Azula:-Por hoy ha sido suficiente natación. ¿Volvemos el viernes?-¡¿Qué?!

---Zutara---

Katara:-¡Ya llegué!

Sokka:-¿Y qué tal las clases?

Katara:-Bueno Toph ya aprendió a flotar, Suki te manda saludos, Aang ya no está castigado, Azula quiere que nos veamos el Viernes y casi mato a su hermano. Si me disculpas me voy a la cama.

Sokka:-¡Oye! Ya se subió, y yo quería saber si Suki habló de mí.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado¡Larga vida a Avatar!

Atte Draigar


End file.
